Mock Marriage
by Avril Charday
Summary: Ginny Weasley is in a really uncomfortable situation,and Hogwarts alongwith a stupenduosly stupid new study plan and an overobnoxious prat is the cause.written Pre HBP
1. Default Chapter

Mock Marriage

PROLOGUE

I'm Virginia Weasley.But, since everyone refers to me as Ginny, hardly anyone knows my actual name.

Anyhow, as I was saying, im 17,and a seventh year student at Hogwarts.  
Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry...if you must know.  
And from the past one week, my absolutely wonderful life has been flipped and crushed in every way possible to make it the miserablest ever.  
Did I say miserablest? Change it to pathetic.  
And do you want to know why exactly has this happened? Why exactly is my life a major living hell right now?

It's because of this one idiotic person who's stuck to me like glue...even stronger than that perhaps. Its because, I'm married to a certain git.

Isn't that lovely? Makes me barf every time I think of it.

It all began one fine Monday morning. You see, as the destruction of Voldemort was at its peak (yes, Voldemort...he's dead. so no need to flinch at his name), everyone, which includes Harry, Hermione and Ron mostly...had to abandon school for two years to fight. But me, I abandoned just one year. So, now, im in seventh year along with my stupid brother, Harry and my very good friend Hermione.And not to mention...Malfoy.

Anyways, where was I? Ah, yes, the Monday morning. So I was happily trotting along to my transfiguration class, along with Harry and Hermione (Ron for some reason has gotten really distant lately.ofcourse, it could be because of lavender. but I haven't got any proof). The class went on usaul, with an announcement in the end.

Professor Mcgonagall stood up, and looking all stately and stern, went,"Class, I have an important announcement to make. From this year, we have decided to introduce a project in your free time. It shall be graded, so I want you all to take this seriously. Moreover, your partners will be chosen by default, and working with them is mandatory." She took a deep breath and I heard Hermione whisper something to Harry and then giggle. What was all this about?

"So, please check up on the list in your common rooms to check for your partners, for the Marriage Project."

Several girls giggled, and even some boys. Others wore a look of pure shock on their faces...Like me.

Married? Me married to someone...what would this help for? And that too in school.

I raised my hand and asked the pretty same question. The reply I got, if not unbelievable, was completely laughable.

"Miss Weasley, not only will this project help you in future, but it will also give you money managing, and house keeping, and many other skills." she replied sounding somewhat miffed that I ventured to ask this question.  
So I kept my mouth shut, and convinced myself that this would be for the best.

Classes ended, I was miserable.  
I hadn't transfigured my Kneazle sucessfully. Hermione had. Even Harry could.  
I couldn't talk to Ron .He would pop in late to class and then simply vanish off.

And I got a detention off Snape for 'Looking at him in a suspicious way'

You would think god would be much more nicer to me after that. But I soon figured out that even he had a thing for troubling me to death.

As I walked up to the notice board, tired, sleepy and wondering whom my unfortunate partner would be (and secretly hoping it would be that cute guy from Ravenclaw.), I was completely unaware of the shock that awaited me.  
For just beside my name was, you must have guessed till now...His name.

I gasped, and then grasping hold of the situation...Screamed.  
Many people looked at me qeustionigly. Hermione looked miffed that I interrupted her work. Ron and Harry looked up from a game of wizard's chess. Both concerned. My best friend Violet gave me a questioning look.

"Gin?" Ron was the first one to ask.  
I didn't reply, but simply pointed to the parchment.  
He got up. Came to the parchment, and scanned through it. And then unbelievably, he smiled!  
"Oh...Me and Lavender! And look Harry, you've got Hermione"  
I didn't even bother to look back and see Harry's, Hermione's or Lavenders reactions...and waited till Ron reached my name.

"And Ginny, you've got-" He froze, and then spoke in a strained and controlled voice, "We need to fix this up"  
-  
Nothing fixed up though. I just had to carry on. And so, now i' m here, wondering how will tommorow, the first day of the project go. Whether ill be able to stay calm, or ill blow my top the second I see him, or will I hex him nicely, or will he insult me.  
Whatever happens. Im not ready for it.  
And I' m sure it's going to be the worst day of my life.

Because being married (even though its just a project and doesn't have the...er...naughty parts.), is one thing, but being married to (ditto the brackets), a total git like Draco Malfoy, is another. 


	2. Bad Beginnings

Chapter one.

-

Day one of the horrible project has finally dawned.

Last night had been terrible. I kept on dreaming about Malfoy, and kept on waking up after every dream. It was a nightmare I tell you. But some ones were pretty good. Where I strangled the git.

You must wonder, that why am I so strongly against this person. That why is my sense of hatred so so strong for him.

Well, it's something ive never ever told anyone. Its because I have a fear. a secret fear. You see, over the years, the prat has grown up to really handsome, (yes. Im complimenting him.), and so he has every other girl swooning over him. (Except Hermione.'Cause well, I guess she's too sophisticated to swoon.)

And I guess he has shagged every other girl in the year. With his stupid sex god reputation and all, he is very scary for me.

For I fear that like every normal girl...I might become a potential whore getting in contact with him. Not that im insulting girls, mind you...Im a girl myself. I merely telling you about the silly Hogwarts girls (with the exception of Vi, Hermione and me of course)

It's just that well, I lack self-control. So I have to make up in some way. And that way is anger.

And of course, him being a major rival of my friends and family and is a bonus.

But I tell you. It isn't easy. Not after he turned a bloody spy for the order. I was really shocked by his desicion.So was everyone else.

But well, Harry trusted him(though he still called him Malfoy and was really quite hostile while talking),and gradually so did everyone else.

Except Ron.

And me, I just felt it more and more harder to convince myself to act normal in front of him.

It's hard really. I mean, he's a walking seduction booth! And it's really very hard to not blush or you know...stammer and all.

So I just make up by anger.

But what am I saying? Why am I telling you this?

Last night must have driven me mad.

-

Five hours more before the torture starts. It's not fair I tell you. I feel like running away. But if I do that in front of everyone,well,it wont even be possible.

Ron gave me a whole big lecture on how I should snub Malfoy and how I should do what I think is right and all. Honestly what does he think? That im a toddler or something? I can take care of myself. It's not like I've gone about drooling on Malfoy for the past years. It a secret feeling which only I know about (and well now even you do), and can control quite well.

At least Hermione was better. She told me to not bother with Malfoy remarks and just go on like I do. Thanks Mione.your a really great sister! Well, a sister like the one I've always wished I had.

Harry gave me an encouraging smile.And i guess that was more than what i needed.

Whatever. Why am i even thinking about this?

I know why, because listening to Binns drone on about the merpeoples war of 1678 isn't exactly what i would call thrilling.

-

Two more hours left.

And im already so drained out.really,Snape should have become much more kinder after he was there with us through the war and all.

But no, he still has the cruelness to make me scrub bedpans without magic just because i was looking at him!geesh!

I need a nice shower.

-

An hour more. Even studies aren't helping. I messed up the DADA essay twice. Thank goodness for Violet.seriously,if Vi wasn't around, I would've never have been able to cope up with studies during tension time. I told her about Malfoy too. he says, its nothing to worry about and im overreacting.

Overreacting?

And then she told me how sweet Malfoy was and not to mention sexy. If she hadn't been my best pal, I would have told her to shut her mouth up. But I could just stare.

And then Lila and Dorothy also came up and joined the conversation,agreeing totally with Vi.

Am i the only one who recognizes Malfoy for the heartbreaking bastard he is?

Perhaps.

-

Ok.Its ten minutes more. I should get going to the study room (the git owled me earlier telling me to meet him there. And he called me a Weaslette.Prat). But i can't move. My legs are so shaky.

No. I wont become a weasel. (Ironic.Isnt it?) I should be and act brave.

It's five minutes more. Stupid me.I shouldn't have wasted time. now I'll have to run.

-

I reach all panting. I'm still panting when I open the maghony door. He is sitting there all right.

"Your late Weaslette," he remarks in a drawl.

"Too bad you're early then." I reply, not knowing what else to say.

He Smirks and then surveys me slowly from top to bottom with those gorgeous grey yes.

And I feel the color rising up my cheeks.

Not now! That isn't supposed to be happening.

My anger immediately climbs up several notches and I practically storm into the room.

"Why so angry dear wife" he asks in the same slow drawl of a voice.

I stop dead in my track. What wife? And then i remember. Mock marriage.

I put down my bag and then turn to Malfoy, and pointing my finger to his stupid chest, I expel all my anger at him"Malfoy, you better shut up and get to work. Or i don't know what im going to do if you go on for a few more minutes." I say through clenched teeth.

But he looks amused, and moves nearer.

I freeze on the spot. Not knowing what to do.

He's so near, I can see the blue specks in his grey eyes.

"What will you do Weasley" he whispers and I shudder.

Damn him for making me lose control and become like Neville in front of Snape.

"I...I...Uhg! Go away." I say pushing him away.

I finally did it. But he seems non-plussed. Just a little angry.

You can tell that easily. For he becomes even more cool in his approach then.

Silence continues. And honestly, it's too unnerving. Finally, and thankfully, he speaks up.

"Lets begin work."

-

"Weasley...Malfoys dont make budget."

"What"

"We Malfoys, dont make budgets."

Yeah of course they wont...with all that money. All are spoilt brats.

"So what" I say, getting angry now.

Ok, first of all, he did not listen to the project outlines at all. And after that, he kept on bugging me on what was this supposed to mean and what was that supposed to mean.

And now he tells me, there isn't supposed to be a budget.

"Well, Im a Malfoy if those eyes of your cant see."

"I dont care who you are.the project outline says we have to have adjust in 50,000 galleons for our house." I protested.

"Only 50,000" he asked in a shocked and appalled voice.

"Well, everyone doesn't have a huge inheritance like you." I said now loosing my cool.

But he ignored me.

"I will not have such a cheap house," he declared.

That was it.

I stood up.

"Fine. Do what you like. Im tired, and Im sleepy. And I can't bear you. Make your imaginary budget. Good night."

"Fine." he replied equally angrily.

And without a look more, I grabbed my bag and stomped out.

I sighed to myself. This will never work out.

-

A/N: Alrighty,I finally put the better version up.The last one was un-edited,so please forgive me for the pathetic spellings etc etc.

And as for the writing and repetitive smile used here,its Ginny's thoughts that are written here.And I don't think anyone's thoughts could be organized and in a proper grammatical format.Especially not a seventeen year old girls thoughts.

Whatever,if you still feel that takes a big part of the story away or something,please keep the complaints coming(aka review),and ill remove that part too.

-Avril.


	3. Unexpected events

**Chapter Three**

Reaching the common room and meeting the weirdest sight ever, was not the thing I had planned for however, when I returned back still in anger mode, trying to fit all kinds of words into the image of a certain blond ferret.

Neville was teaching something, quite seriously and enthusiastically, to-Hermione.

I blinked. Once, twice, anger all forgotten. Surely, what I was seeing was not true. Neville Longbottom, well known clumsy 'I have a reputation to mess up classes all the time' was teaching the cleverest witch of all times- I lent an ear to conversation and gasped-Potions?

My gasp seemed to make them both realize I had just entered, and Neville waved me to go join them with a "Oh, I was just telling Hermione about today's class!"

"Today's class? What do you mean?" I asked, still blinking like an idiot. Why was the world getting so complicated for me?

"Well, I.Uh, I was working in the library and I got caught up, missed potions." she mumbled as an answer, flushing red. And the first thing that came out of my mouth was," Why Neville? Where is Ron? And Harry?"

"Quidditch practise.and Ron is too 'busy' with Lavender," she mumbled more indistinctly looking more interested in the book of potions.

My head started swirling. Hermione Granger was missing classes and asking Neville to help? Ron was running off with Lavender (well, that wasn't much of a shock, but still.) and Draco Malfoy-I didn't even want to think more.

"I'm going to bed," I announced in a flat tone. Not that anyone asked me. But whatever, I don't care about these things anymore.

Back in the dorm however, sleep seemed the remotest thing to achieve, with Lila and Dorothy, wide-awake, wanting all 'details from me'.

"Guys...dont make me suffer through it again." I whined, in the most pleading voice I could muster.

"OOh.Too tired!" Lila said beaming. "All the activites..."and without a word more, they began giggling like maniancs. Ugh! Sick people.

Glaring at them, I climbed into bed and yanked the hangings shut. Again, the night wasn't a pleasant one.

--------------------------------------

"Wakey wakey!"

"Wakey what?" I mumble as my bed hanging are yanked with the same force I shut them last night.

Now you see, although, many people like to believe that morning is the best time of the day, ask me, and you might even get a kick in the arse. Morning? I hate it! Especially early mornings! I feel nothing but grumpy, irritated and drowsy. Especially, at times like these...with the stupid sunlight streaming on my face.

And so, I conveniently slip my head under my covers, earning something close to an angry shriek from Dorothy, who was the culprit of all this.

"Wake up you lazy little thing! We still have things to catch up on the details of yestreday!"She hollered, trying and succeeding in yanking away the warm blanket from me too.

"Leave me alone!" I mutter, still half-asleep or at least pretending to be so. Who in their right mind wouldn't to escape all the questions they'd blowtorch me with if I woke up?

"No alone! Get up!" whined Lila, and finally, grumpily, I gave up all pretence and sat up, reciveing an amused look from the till now silent Vi. And I thought she was a friend.

"What? Yesterday was miserable! Okay?"And I launched the whole story to them, editing it in places to make stuff more gruesome, to gain sympathy.

"Wow! He is so cute!" sighs Dorothy with a girlish giggle at last, making me sputter.

"Did you even hear what I was saying!" I demanded furiously.

But neither of three replied, yes, three! Giggling away and ignoring my very existence. Angrily, I went to the bathroom and shut myself in there furiously.

What a start to the day.

---------------------

"Finish up quickly!"

"Oh shut up Malfoy!"I say as coldly as I could between spoonfuls of porridge. If I thought the morning was bad, this was like degrading from the status of a kneazle to a flobberworm.

You see, after I went through the daily routine, and managed to survive my dorm mates' odd behavior came to great hall (where else should I be anyway?) only to find that neither Ron, Harry or Hermione were around. Vi joined me in a few minutes however, and that's when someone tapped my shoulder. If you could've heard Vi's silent giggle and my not-so-silent groan, you would've guessed who it was.

"Temper Weasley..."Draco sneered at me, and I seriously considered shoving my porridge on his face.

"Well, with you around its not hard to lose it. And why are you here? Don't you eat breakfast!" I added buying more time. I wasn't taking his rubbish on how he wanted to 'escort' me to classes and was waiting here for that.

"To escort you to our first class. Incase you have forgotten, we have to sit together during classes too." he added in a bored voice.

Once again, I sputtered."Sit? You...what?"

"How dull can you get weasley? Didnt you hear what I said? Or what the teachers announced yesterday? Now finish up. I can't wait all day."Okay, now he was ordering me? And I'm dull? I look to Vi for support, who instead of offering any kind of help was in deep conversation with her partner for the project. Maybe I have to take matters in my hands.

"I'm not coming with you. And I'm not eating." I added throwing my spoon into the bowl and crossing my arms. Okay, maybe I was acting childish. But not for all the galleons on this earth was I going to let Malfoy 'escort' me to classes. I knew what he meant. Escort in his dictionary was seducing.

Staring determinedly at him however wasn't coming of any use, he merely smirked again, and then bent down, facing me levelly and said, in a calm and scary voice

"You will. You'll come, and you'll eat. Now finish up...quickly."

I gulped. And in a few minutes, gulped down my porridge too. He might be a total git, but when a git like Draco Malfoy said something like above, then you better take it seriously. Still wondering how he decided to come to our side during the war, and cursing everyone on earth for it, I got up, and followed him, earning a very huge beam from Vi.

What's wrong with everyone!

I'm still keeping a good distance from him as we make way to the first class, Advanced Charms. You know, he has a rather delectable back view, or what I would call...aargh! I can't believe I'm judging Malfoy's arsenic contaminated. Totally contaminated.

"Contaminated? By what Weaselette?" Shit.I can't believe I said that aloud! How much did he hear?"N-Nothing,"I mumble, and then start to walk ahead of him. I don't want any more stuff invading my mind. Seconds later, I'm facing him again. He's caught my hand and pulled me towards him.

My breath hitches. I knew I was right! He is trying to seduce me! My mind is like jelly right now...squiggly and shaking around, but I manage to utter a "what?" and even look surprised. To be honest, I am kind of surpised. He isn't smirking or anything. On the contrary, for the first time, he's looking un-comfortable. But still, he's 'very' close to me, and uncomfortable or no, this is not something I like. I can see the specks in his eyes you know. Black ones. Very tiny...but they are there, and I'm wondering why I'm not yanking myself away-

"I'm sorry."

In one sweep, all dirty thoughts escape my mind."Huh?"I say like a stupid imitation of Goyle."I said I'm sorry!" he repeats, sounding quite flustered." I shouldn't have been so idiotic yesterday."

I blink (and I think I'm doing a lot of that today), and then process what he has just said. Did Draco Malfoy just apologize to me? After being such a prat only minutes earlier? What next? Hippogriffs tap dancing on the astronomy tower?

"It... Its okay," I manage to finally say, and he nods, looking rather...relived?

"Now. Do we move? Or do you like staying stuck like this with me weaselette?"He adds, the smirk back in place. Realizing what he just said, I yank away from him. Honestly, why can't he be comprehensible for once?

-----------------------------------------------------------

All classes through, and I'm honestly dead. The teachers are so enthusiastic about this 'project' that it wants to make me puke.but that's not just it...suddenly, Draco has turned enthusiastic too! Its not that he's become sweeter to me or anything. I think that sorry sequence was just some sort of passing fit, because he's become meaner than ever now! Taunts, hints, and whatnot! Does he exist to make my life miserable and later confuse me with sorries?

Finally we are free, and the first thing I do, is to rush out of the hogwarts castle. Right now, the grounds look more inviting. I successfully get rid of Malfoy, and minutes later, am at the edge of the lake, taking a nice stroll. Because very soon, ill be back to the 'Marriage project class' acting wife to my 'husband' and telling Mcgonagall how we cant buy a house in such a small budget.Oh joy.

You know, Ive suddenly realized how horrible my life has really become. Ive suddenly been left with nothing but a Malfoy in it! A Malfoy who makes it impossible for me to pass a minute without a dirty thought. And that's not all, I'm even dreaming of him.

And each time I fear that he'll know what I'm thinking...it seems he does, with that permanent smirk on his face. Cant there be a moment Malfoy free in my life now?

"Weaselette!"

I guess not.

"Can't you leave me alone for a second?" I yell at his approaching figure.

"Alone? Why, dont tell me you don't enjoy my company."

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes! Really."

He steps forward."Oh come on, you shouldn't lie."

And I step backwards."Im not! What makes you think so?" I practically shriek.

Another step forward."Well, isnt it obvious?"

And I go back again."Look, spit it out or leave. Dont play hint-hint with me alright?"

Step forward,"I'm not...you are."

"Me!" I shriek, taking a step backward,"shut-aaah!"

I told you he is a disaster-forewarning thing! He's just pushed me to the waters edge, and my foot slipped. The next few events happen in quite a whirl. I, my hands waving around like a windmill, finally grab hold of his collar to stop from falling. He, not expecting this, falls forward, and we both land inside the ice-cold water with a huge splash.

It takes my a few seconds to realize where I am, and to stop shrieking hysterically and get to my feet.

"Bloody hell! What did you do that for?" he yells, yanking me to him, as I try to waddle out of the water." Stupid Weaselette!"

And there. He's done it again. Face red with fury, I grab hold of his collar once again and pulling him closer to me spit our coldly and angrily,"Me? What did I do? YOU STUPID FERRET.WHAT DID I DO? YOU PUSHED ME INSIDE THE WATER.WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEMIN LIFE? INSUFFERABLE PRAT.YOU.ITS ALL YOUR MIS-"

I stop wide eyes before completing my lecture. Malfoy has his lips on mine, and is kissing me soundly. Though the cogs of my brain are protesting against this, asking me to pull back, for some reason I cant. It's so warm, delicious...so...nice. Something so not worth leaving. I kiss him back, winding my arms around his neck, as his drop down to my waist, pulling me closer, and deepening the kiss.

And I can't stop. I don't want to stop. So I play along, till suddenly his tongue runs lightly on my lips, tickling me. I open to him, tasting him for the first time. Mint? Hmm... Minty and... There something else I can't place. And well, all my thinking functions shut as he continues to kiss me soundly.

Only when his hands start moving up and down my body do they suddenly start again. The realization hits me like a bag of bricks. And it's very painful. I push him away, flushing up, and staring at him. The warm feeling is gone, replaced my one of horror. What the hell just happened? A picture of Ron crosses my mind and my heart sinks to the lowest level. What have I done?

"S-Sorry." I whisper in a voice so different from mine. And before he can say a word more, Im running back to the castle, clothes heavy and drenched and sticking to me, making me feel cold again. I bang into numerous people on the way but don't stop. Finally, I reach my dorm. Panting, I open the door, enter inside, and gasp at the sight in front of me.

"Lila!"

Maybe surprise has decided to be grateful on me.

----------------------------

**A/N:** sorry for the ridiculously long gap, but a lot of things happened in between, including a huge writers block which only lifted a few days earlier. So, this chapter might be crappy. It is definitely not the same thing I had in mind. And it may not be that funny. But it's a setting chapter to the ones to come. And somehow, it just came up to this. Blame Ginny and Draco for being so desperately cute together

Please Review. It would be lovely to receive some for this chappie


End file.
